


Keep Talking to Me

by Slytherin_Princess_Nysa



Category: NCIS
Genre: "On Fire" episode theory, Angst and Feels, Bishop x Torres, Blood and Injury, Bring tissues, Ellick, Ellie x Nick, F/M, Feelings Realization, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, good luck with this one yall, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-04-25 09:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Princess_Nysa/pseuds/Slytherin_Princess_Nysa
Summary: Inspired by the summary for "On Fire"-After Torres and Bishop are victims of a hit-and-run, Torres fights for his life in the ICU.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90





	Keep Talking to Me

**Author's Note:**

> My Ellick gc and I were theorizing and I had this idea and they pushed me into writing it so none of your depressing feelings are on me. Let's hope that if this does happen, it's another step closer to Ellick endgame!

Ellie always thought that the idea of your life flashing before your eyes was a myth.

It was a rude awakening to realize that it was, in fact, true.

She’s seen her parents faces, her brothers playing videogames on the livingroom floor. The first time she rode a sled, the first time she was bullied at school. Her first day at college, her first day at the NSA. Jake proposing and waiting at the end of a short aisle. Joining the NCIS team. Finding out he cheated on her, taking off her wedding ring for the first time, her first date after the divorce. Meeting Nick for the first time.

Then all she could see was the team and Nick. Oh, Nick. He was the largest presence there. Ellie could see his face clear as day.

One moment, Ellie had been walking next to Nick, laughing at something he had been saying. She remembered the smile on his face, the lighthearted way he pushed her when she made a jab back. The next minute all Ellie could see were the bright headlights of a car speeding towards them, all she could hear was the sharp screech of tires and all she felt was the harsh shove that sent her crashing on the sidewalk.

Ellie groaned, reaching up to her aching head. Her fingers met warm wet on her forehead and she peeled her eyes open, cringing away from light. She sat up carefully, rubbing at her shoulder and looked around.

“Nick?” Ellie’s head snapped around at the scream from the other side of the street. There he was, laying in the middle of the road. Her eyes widened and she climbed to her feet quickly before running to him. “Nick!”

His leg was bent in an awkward angle, arm twisted under him and there were cuts and growing bruises already blooming. Nick’s shirt was ripped and a jagged cut was bleeding over his stomach. Ellie pulled her jacket off, balling it up and pressing it to his stomach.

She looked up at the couple of joggers staring in shock, “Call an ambulance! Now!”

Nick drew a rough breath in and Ellie’s hand reached up to his face. She felt the blessedly solid bones in his face and neck and breathed a sigh of relief. At least that was one thing she didn’t have to be afraid of.

“El-?” Ellie felt a smile on her face. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt as relieved to hear his voice. “I’m a-” he ground his teeth and Ellie felt the blood seep through her jacket and stain her fingers. “A wuss.”

She felt the hot sting of tears building up in her eyes as her shaking thumb rubbed his cheek, trying to keep the warmth and colour in his skin. “What does that mean?”

_ Please, Nick, keep talking to me. Just stay awake, just stay with me. _

“Ziva called me a wuss.” he tried to shake his head but cried out in pain and drew in a sharp breath. “Because I-” his hand reached to hers where it covered his stomach. He squeezed and Ellie’s heart twisted in her chest at the weak grip.

“It’s okay,” she tried to smile, leaning closer to his face. His eyes squinted as he tried to focus on her and Ellie heard the ring of ambulance sirens coming closer. She glanced down, her once beige coat was a darkening red and prayed the ambulance would move faster towards them. “You’ll tell me later, won’t you?”

“Promise.” Nick mumbled, head rocking to the side and Ellie’s hand gripped him tighter. “No more being a wuss.” he let a breathy laugh and his voice faded.

“I’ll hold you to it, Nick.” he didn’t respond and Ellie shook him. “Nick? Nick? Come on, open your eyes for me. Make a stupid joke,” she choked out, feeling her throat closing around her words. “Laugh at me. Do anything. Just please don’t die on me.”

The ambulance pulled up and the doors slammed open, two EMTs pouring out and pulling a gurney between them. She looked between them and Nick, her hands still holding his broken pieces together and she felt like her whole world was slipping between her fingers.

“Ma’am, you need to move aside.”

Mentally, Ellie knew she was being gently pried away from Nick. But it didn’t feel like it. It felt like Nick’s blood was burning her hands and watching him loaded onto a stretcher was enough to give her nightmares for the next ten years. She was ushered into the ambulance after him and instinctively, Ellie reached out to wrap her fingers around his limp hand.

At every beat of the heart monitor, Ellie felt her own heart stopped anxiously screaming inside her chest and she tried to match her breathing to the sweet sound of his heart. She shut her eyes and listened.

Nick’s hand jerked in hers and Ellie looked up just as his chest rose, heartbeat frantic, and dropped with a sickening thump and the constant screech of a flatline filled the air. Ellie shook her head, this couldn’t be real. It wasn’t possible.

Everything was a blur then. Ellie wasn’t sure if it was the head injury or the absolute terror shocking her veins every time her eyes moved away from Nick. A pair of hands ripped his badge and gun off his waist and Ellie grappled for them. The gun fell somewhere on the floor but she held onto the badge, like a lifeline. The paddles jolted him and Ellie wasn’t sure if it was tears rolling down her face or blood. She couldn’t control the burst of happiness at the sound of his heart evening out.

She couldn’t imagine losing him - not when there was so much she hadn’t told him, so much that she didn’t know about him or how she felt about him. Ellie prayed to whatever gods were out there that Nick would pull through and she would have time to figure everything out. With him. Together.

They pull into the hospital and Nick was pulled out, wheeled faster than she could keep up into the hospital. She tried to keep up, moving her feet as much as she could. Always keeping Nick in her line of sight as she clutched his badge in her hands. A man in scrubs stepped in her way and Ellie tried to push past him.

“Ma’am please, he’s being taken to surgery. You can’t be here.”

“I’m family.” she pleaded. “You have to let me in with him.”

“You need to see someone for your head injury and we will give you an update on your friend when we have one, until then please go with Nurse Wendy.” he tried to placate her. Voice soft and calming, but all it did was upset her.

“He’s not just my friend, he’s my partner, my family. And I am not going anywhere!” Ellie pleaded with him to understand, he had to. Nick was family, he couldn’t be alone. He needed her with him, to watch his back.

“Bishop!” Ellie whipped around to Gibbs, hair tangled and eyes wild. She rushed towards him and Tim. “What’s going on? Are you okay?”

Tim took one look at her and he stared in horror. Ellie looked down at herself for the first time. From her newly ripped knees down, her jeans had turned a disgusting shade of maroon. Nick’s badge was in her hand and she zeroed in on the dried blood there. “Ellie, you’re covered in blood! Where’s Nick?”

“Gibbs, we have to get them.” she clutched at his sleeve.

“Get who?”

He nodded and she could see Tim reaching out a hand towards her. “We will.”

“They almost killed Nick,” she stared at the hospital doors. “They almost killed him and we need to find them. We need to find them and put them away for good.”

“First, you get checked out,” Ellie shook her head, catching whoever hurt Nick was more important than a cut on her forehead. “I mean it, Bishop, then we find whoever did this.”

“We get them.” She grit her teeth and turned towards the doors.

Ellie couldn’t wonder if she would see him alive and breathing again. She knew she would. Because if she let herself even consider the chance that she would never see that smile again, never hear his laugh, she would fall apart. And she couldn’t fall apart. Nick depended on her and she would not let him down.


End file.
